They're dating?
by Lizzybethxox
Summary: Casualty: Lily and Ethan have just started dating, how will the rest of the ED react? Sequel to my other fanfic: 'Nibbles and the Ice Princess' but I don't think its necessary to read that one. All the POV are 200 words plus A/Ns (Currently K, may go to T I'm not really sure how this is going to work)
1. Ben 'Lofty' Chiltern

**If**** you haven't read my other fanfic, Lily and Ethan have just started dating and these are their colleagues' reactions:**

* * *

Lofty attempted to smother a yawn, rounding the corner of the ambulance bay, on his way into work. Through still bleary eyes he saw a smiling couple, their hands interlinked, walking through the open doors. As the woman turned to speak, Lofty recognised her as Lily Chao, trainee doctor. As Ethan Hardy (he assumed, as would most) replied, Lofty remembered his surprising first day as an official nurse, and his rebuffed questioning of Robyn, as to when the two had started dating. Now that they clearly were, Lofty prepared himself for the delighted response this would invoke from Robyn. He had not believed her when she had decisively told him that the two would kiss that night outside the pub. He had been so doubtful, five pounds had even been bet. Five pounds that Robyn had won easily, when her and Rita had, almost literally, pushed Lily into Ethan's arms. When Lofty saw Lily plant a kiss on Ethan's cheek, he regretting agreeing to stay with Robyn until lunch; his eardrums could do without the damage. Despite this Lofty was pleased for the pair, they worked well together and both deserved a chance at love. If only to annoy Caleb.

* * *

**Hi everybody!**

**So these are going to be a series of sorta linked one-shots, that form a kinda sequel to my other fanfic**

**In theory they will all be exactly 200 words, excluding my excessively long A/N**

**I will post the next one when i get 1 review!**

**+ Do you like my update?**


	2. Noel Garcia

Noel stood behind the desk, joking with a young nurse whose shift had just ended. As the nurse proceeded to the locker room to change, Noel caught sight of Lily and Ethan. Perfectly normal -they were often chatting, comparing notes and so forth- except today they were holding hands. And as Noel watched Lily leaned in, placing a kiss quickly on Ethan's cheek. An observant man, Noel was able to see how Lily's smile no longer looked fake and how Ethan had yet to stop grinning. He noticed how much they seemed to care about each other, from little more than their gazes. However Noel could do nothing but wonder at what had brought these two distant friends together. Gossip and speculation had flown around the ED since their first awkward shift working alongside each other. Since that first rebuttal, Noel had trod carefully around Lily, but this newest development had quashed any hopes Noel had left. He could however, still take pleasure from the mere idea of Louise's reaction to the news. Although most value them both as doctors, Ethan was certainly the nicer of the two but if they can deal with each other, who is to argue?

* * *

**Hello again! **

**That was quick reviewing. Special thanks to 'Izzy' and CasualtyFanForever81 for your very kind reviews. The next chapter (Zoe) will be posted when i get two favourites for this story**

**Bye!**


	3. Dr Zoe Hanna

Zoe carefully juggled three files, a coffee mug and her mobile, as she stepped through the doors of the ED, twenty minutes before her shift started. Not only did she have paperwork, e-mails and shift patterns to work out, both Caleb and Lily had early meetings to discuss more permanent positions. Praying that Connie had decided to give the early start a miss for once, Zoe pushed the office door open. Having dumped her armfuls of belongings on her desk, Zoe slid off her coat and stepped out to look for them. Seeing Noel already behind the desk, she decided to ask if Caleb or Lily were in yet. Receiving a no and yes respectively, Zoe set out to track down Lily. Seeing her talking to a young man, she chose to wait. However as Lily kissed Ethan (Zoe had discovered), Zoe made the decision to return to her office and start on the paperwork. Sitting at the desk, her mind wandered to the effects of this new relationship on her ED. Ethan's influence could certainly help Lily interact with patients better, but the inevitable teasing could cause Ethan to snap. And we all know how that ends. Badly.

**So what do you think?-I'd love to hear what you have to say**

**I'll post a new chapter soon -either Tess or Charlie, I'm not sure yet**


	4. Charlie Fairhead

Charlie sighed as he realised the young couple were irritatingly blocking the central island. When the pair broke apart, noticeably neither breathing heavily, Charlie asked them politely to move. His eyes widened slightly when he recognised them not as Jemma and Leo, but as Ethan and Lily. Charlie smiled wryly as the two flushed red, and while Ethan began explaining anxiously, Lily fled from Cubicles. Stopping Ethan's flow of words, Charlie chuckled thinking how the other ED staff would react. He himself held no grudge against Ethan, but firmly believed that Lily could improve her bedside manner, and general humility, dramatically. Although Charlie could clearly see from the many occasions of stuttering, tongue-tied and blushing that they cared for each other, in was his opinion that as a couple they were unsuited. Despite this, he would never suggest putting an end to the relationship unless it began to impact on their work. However in all honesty, resolving the tension between the two may help them to focus less on the back of the other's head and mire on their patient. Not that Ethan was ever less than professional. Unless Caleb was involved but that was completely different.

* * *

**Hi Guest. In answer to your question the new chapter is posted now.**

**Hi again everybody else!**

**I've gone over some of the other chapters to try and improve them. Constructive criticism is always appreciated but so are positive reviews!**


End file.
